super baby monkey team: all started with a test!
by loveantauri
Summary: s1 ep1. a story about the monkey team when they were babies, first story of this new series, promise the next one will be better! - this story is almost 3 years old, so read at your own risk hahaha. -discontinued


…my name is Antauri, I am a 6 years old monkey, there's almost no time. This week end the Alchemist will erase our minds, but I will not forget my life, this book will be about all that happened before we were a team. I going to write everything that happened…everything.

…you could hear all the monkeys happy, they successfully arrived to the woods, they used to live were all the monkeys are, on earth, in india.

We were on earth too but we were on coss's woods. The moved because of the hunters, the humans and for a strange creature that never no one had lived to tell what is it.

When they arrived, three young monkeys started to give birth, lara was the first one, she was the oldest of the three mothers, and she was the alpha female. She gave birth a beautiful pink eyed, yellow monkey (you know that the monkeys born without hair?) everyone was impressed because of the color of the monkey,

Minutes later the other mother, onny, gave birth a silver with black tommy male monkey, the mother tried to open his little eyes, when the baby opened everybody smiled, the baby got one blue aye and a green one.

The last one gave birth was lili, the youngest of all the mothers, she gave birth two babies, the two of them had black ayes, one of the was blue, and other was red.

I wasn't the first son of onny, her first son was coss, a white monkey with many purple dots.

All the monkeys started to sing (vedo nero) they were celebrating the birth!

When the song finished the three mothers and their husbands were thinking for a name for their babies

Lara and Joao decided to put her, Nova

Lili and lotto decided to put them Sparx and Gibson

top went were onny was and he asked "how we are going to call him?" "water!" she said "isn't that a girl name?" he asked "NO I need water, please FAST!" she screamed, my father went to the dark part of the woods to look for a little of water.

Meanwhile the young mother was deciding a name for her baby with her son, etar.

"mum, you should put him… BLUGREE!" he suggested. "No, something more serous".

"OH! I know!... POOP! O no, for that he need to be brown…" he said "SAY WHAT! I am brown and I am not a poop, or yes?" she said "yes!" the 3 years old monkey said laughing " well this is great! Now we have 4 new members for our group!" the leader, Joao said. "THAT'S IT, MEMBER! Wait, it sounds very weird, I know why about…" she was thinking when suddenly etar screamed "MONSTER".

Everyone looked at the dark part of the woods, there in the dark they could see two blue ayes shining on the dark, the monkeys took some sticks to attack the creature but before they reached to him he escaped screaming "ANTaur…".

"that's it! Antauri, after all it means member too!" she said and all of the monkeys liked the name of all the monkeys, so Joao made a ceremony of introduction, when it finished, the mothers and the new born monkeys felt asleep.

"MuM! muM… WaKe Up IS AN EmeRgRnCY!" etar said to his mother, she wake up looking around "Where is your dad?". "is about that mom, I am afraid!" he said crying. It was already morning so Onny went to the dark woods looking for him, the news, he was dead, she put Antauri on a rock, she hugged her husband crying but when she was not looking a black hered wolf with white ears and blue ayes was looking at the baby, he was in front of the new born, looking at his ayes when suddenly she turns back looking at the wolf, Onny gave a big scream and the wolf left.

She arrived to the group with the bad news and with the idea that that creature called wolf was the one that killed her husband and it was the same they looked at the night. Until that day, Joao declared: no monkey should not talk with it and no monkey youngest than 13 could go to the ground without an adult.

One year later, lili and lotto gave birth a cute green monkey with black ayes, now called Otto.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

intro:

(song:SRMTHFG theme song.)

my name is Antauri, I am a 6 years old monkey, our mind is going to be erased soon but I will not let that happened, at all… I am writing a book that I know some day will be read by me.

Cosy woods, germany, earth.

my team, the monkey team ('great name huh?') born here on a special day, the monkeys made a terrible error that they, that's why we are here, our mission:

correct the errors that our parents made, learn how to survive on the woods and finally… we should teach otto about the apples?.

My team: Antauri, sparx, Otto, Gibson, nova, etar(sorry monkeys, but don't worry, there's going to be tomatoes!...:)

Main Idea:loveantauri

Writed by: SRMTHFG fan

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

2 years later:

"ANtaURI… WAkE uP DeaR!"… "D On't Worry mUM I wake hIM Up… he said throwing cold water on Antauri. "WHAT'S YOOUR PROBLEM!" he screamed "Antauri, I am sorry to wake you up but today is the day, the day of the test!" Onny said.

Meanwhile:

"jjjhh…GIBSON,SPARX,GIBSON!..." otto said loudly until Gibson screamed "OTTO PLEASE SHUT UP!"

"but… is the day!" otto said

"of course! How I forgot?" sparx said

"forget what? Oh yes, the test, but otto you are not going, you have to be at least 3 years old and you have 1" Gibson said

"I AM NOT 1! I am almost 2!" otto screamed

"is the same thing!" sparx said

"actually no, but you can't go anyway" Gibson said

"or maybe you can go!" lili said

"WHAT!" Gibson and sparx screamed

"yes, because the next test is in three years so he will do it today" lili said "and you three are very lucky, today the future female alpha, the princes nova, is going to be there!"

"wow, I am soooooo exaited" Gibson said literally

"I imagine you would said that gibby, what about you sparky? Lili said

"mom, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME SPARKY?" sparx said loudly

"JAJAJA SPARKY, SPARKY I AM A SPARKY!" otto said

"oh please otto, that's not an insult, this is a insult: OH, I AM SPARKY AND I AM MOMMY'S LITTLE GIRL!" Gibson said until his mother interrupted "Gibson if you continue you will not do the test and when you grow up you will be a lonely, ugly and retarded monkey!" lili screamed meanwhile otto broke a stick of the tree an he started to brush his hair with it.

"MAMA I AM READY!" otto screamed and lili, trying to change the subject said " ok I wish you three pass the test! I will accompany you until we arrive there!"

the three monkeys got out of the tree, for first time they felt the ground, sparx wasn't exited, he didn't care, otto eated the grass and Gibson studied it until he saw a bug and he ran.

Meanwhile antauri was ready to go "ma I am ready!"

"not at all, etar isn't ready" onny said

"WHAT, HE IS GOING! BUT…but he is 9 years old" antauri said with impression

"yes it sound weird but he haven't pass the test so the generous teacher gave him a last chance, so he is going!". Onny explained

"mom I am ready!" etar said

"you know were the place of the test is don't you?" she asked and etar agreed, so he got of the tree. antauri wasn't very good moving on a tree so he fell from the tree and he fell in the grass, he was the happiest monkey of all the woods, he loved the grass like no monkey does, he felt it on his feet. So the two monkeys went to the test

meanwhile joao went to nova's branch to wake her up for the test but she was already awake, brushing her hair.

"nova, I am glad you are awake! Today is the day of the test!" he said

"what? But isn't that test for knowing what you will be when grow up? That means I will not be the queen!". Nova said happy

"NO! of course not is just for know what kind of queen you will be". Joao said

"but dad, I don't want to be the q…" she was saing but joao interrupted her

"I am glad you will be the queen, I know you will be a good one. When you finish I want you to go there fast, you will not like to be late?"

"BUT…uh, ok! She said sadly and joao went of her 'room' and lara entered to the room

"uh… I know you don't want to be the queen but my dear today will be a very important day for you, so please do it good!" lara said slowly

" but mom, I hate that everybody judge me of being a spoiled just for being the princes". Nova said

"I know my baby, but it doesn't matter what the people think about you, it is about what you really are and you are not like that, so baby could you do me that little favor pliiis?" lara said sweetly

"ok, just for you"

"ok but the council is going to be there so be god!" lara said

"what?" she said and she went out of the tree, she already stepped the ground many times because she was the princes but she didn't like to be out of her house because everybody chased her, so she went in a part of the woods that nobody went until she arrived to the test place, she had some plants on her hair and the council looked at her , so she cleaned herself and he went were the teacher was

"hello teacher!" she said

"HELLO YOUR HIGHNESS! I am katy, welcome!" katy said

"I am glad to meet the royal teacher!" she said

"oh, I am not the royal teacher, I am a… teacher" katy said  
>nova looked at the other monkeys and said "I see"<p>

"hey Gibson…you still thinking that nova is ugly?" sparx asked

"I don't think she I ugly, I just don't like her" he answered

"yes!how can you like girls sprx, they are so girly!" otto said

"OBIOUS OTTO,, THEY ARE GIRLS!" Gibson said

"ok everyone is here! Let's start the test!" katy said "here are the rules:

You will do a activity, if you do it well you will receive a checkmark and if you do it bad you will receive a X. depending of this marks you will be choose to do a work .

I will give a order and you have to do it exactly as I tell you to do, ok

… DO NOT TALK! Understood?"

"yes…?" everybody said, even the council, scared

"ok let's get started! The first activity requires of intellect, you need to say what is the thing or animal drawn on the sheet, ok?" katy said and she took many sheets of the floor "this is individual! Sparx, you start"

sparx went with her to another place, she showed one sheet to him

"that's a…bird! That's a…rock? That's a pear!..." sparx answered but he got many wrong so katy put him a X

"next is… nova! Here dear"

she took nova to the same place than sparx

"ok dear let's begin" she said and she showed again some sheets

"that's a human, that's a banana, that's an ant…" nova answered but the teacher gave her a checkmark because she guessed almost all.

Then she called etar, he gave him a big X , he only guessed one

It was Antauri's turn, he guessed almost al of them so he got a checkmark, little bu he got it.

Gibson made it very well, to much for a normal monkey so katy joking with him she asked him to divided 5.98 to 675654.56465. she was impressed, using a stick he made the division on the ground

"it seems we have a baby genius here…scary….but awesome for the group!" katy said an she putted him a giant checkmark to him

otto!... did the worst of all

"otto, your turn" she said

she showed him a bug "I KNOW that's … sparx poop?"otto asked

"eo! no, is just a bug!" katy said and she took another sheet from the floor, it was a stick "I think it is a… brush?" otto said

"well if you are a retarded and you actually use a stick as a brush?... but no it is a stick" katy said "ok you are a baby so I will put you a easy one"

she took other sheet of the floor, in it was drown an apple

"that's a… what the hell is that?". Otto asked when etar entered to the room and screamed "APPLE!"

"OMG! I can't bear any of you two! ETAR in your turn you actually don't know nothing but in other's turns you know everything and you ruin the poor monkeys!...AND YOU OTTO, HOW CAN YOU TALK, WALK AND RUN WHEN YOU DON'T IVEN KNOW WERE YOU LIVE AND EAT! NEXT GAME!"

they went were al the other monkeys were

"ok, next game is: there is a stick and a rock you have to get an apple one way or another and then give the apple to me ok?"

sparx took the rock and he threw it making the apple fall from the tree perfectly

etar took the rock and he threw it but he fail

Gibson took both he threw the rock in front of him an he used the stick as a baseball bat making the apple fall

Nova took the stick and she hit the apple making it fall too

Antauri just shaked the tree an the apple fell

Otto again was confused "WHAT IS AN APPLE!"

"otto, it is a red,yellow or green, sweet and circular fruit!" Gibson said

"WHAT?"

"(sight) otto is the red thing that is in the tree" sparx said

"ahhh, why you didn't tell it before… how I get it down?"otto asked

"with the sick or the the rock"

"WHAT?...AHH! with the brush or with sparx poop, em…"

"WHAT,? THAT not even like my poop!" sparx said

otto took 'sparx poop' but before he thow it he farted making the apple turn green and fall

"…who wants otto's green apple pie?" otto said a little ashamed

"I think I am going to trow up"Gibson said but everyone was trying to not throw up.

Katy make us do many activities until the sun started to disappear from the sky.

"ok I am going to say the results,

…nova… you will be a good queen but you need protection.

…sparx… you will be the one that defend the group, congratulations!

…Gibson… you will be the doctor!

…otto…tou will be a…you got one check…in get in to the trees, maybe you can be a spy? But you speack to much… AN ADVISER you can tell us when a monkey or creature that isn't from here!

(shaking)…antauri…you have been choosed to protect princes nova! Wontherful!

She said and nova looked furiously at him

Etar again you are nothing, I can't believe you are a 9 years old monkey and you didn't make nothing right!

Every monkey went to their homes except antauri and his brother the teacher, katy, was there too, talking to antauri and etar walked with rhythm and he took some kind of gtar, it was mathe of sticks, rocks and plants and he stared to sing:

Antaiuri saw him and trying to help his brothe he brang his teacher to see him, maybe there was a work for that.

_[Etar]_  
>Girl please excuse me<br>If I'm coming too strong  
>But tonight is the night<br>We can really make nothing  
>forever without work<br>And I'm all alone  
>Your boyfriend is on vacation<br>And he doesn't have to do nothing!  
>oh, oh oh<br>No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do: NOTHING!  
>No oh oh, oh oh<br>Shout aloud, screamin loud  
>Let me hear vacation!<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>Baby I like it<br>The way I sing on thi place  
>Baby I like it<br>Come on let's do nothing else  
>Oh yes I like it<br>Singing like never before  
>Baby I like it<br>I, I, I like it.

Party, sleeping, Fiesta, Forever

Girl please excuse me  
>If I'm coming too strong<br>But tonight is the night  
>We can really make nothing<br>forever without work  
>And I'm all alone<br>Your boyfriend is on vacation  
>And he doesn't have to do nothing!<br>No oh oh, oh oh  
>No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do: NOTHING!<br>No oh oh, oh oh  
>Shout aloud, screaming loud<br>Let me hear vacation!

_[some monkeyyyysss…?]_  
>Come DJ..that's my dj..<br>I'm a coss woods Boy..You know how we play  
>im playing what u wanna I play..<br>What u give me got me good.  
>Now watch me..<p>

It's a different places , get me in CW  
>Let's party on the tree of the House lawn<br>sleeping in the woods tired of katy and my mom  
>Here goes etar all night long<br>Pick up gitar and rock and sleep all night all!

Pa'dentro! Pa' la casa!  
>Dale mamita asme la comida<br>Dale mamita que tengo hambre…y sueño.

I see you watchin me, you see me watchin' you  
>I love the way you see<br>how I fail and sleep!

_[etar]_  
>Don't stop living, don't stop living<br>Just keep doing all rong  
>I won't stop failing, won't stop failing<br>Until you get enough NO WORK!

Party, sleeping, Fiesta, Forever

_[Chorus]_…

Party, (oh yes I like it!)sleeping, Fiesta, Forever!  
>Oh yes I like it!<br>Party, sleeping, (oh yes I like it!) Fiesta, Forever!

Yea!

"so? That's why you fail all the time?" katy asked an etar saw them, mad he took my hand and he went to home but before he could move a feet katy said

"so you like parties and singing. Maybe there is a work I can give you, but is not at all allowed but for you…it is the one that singsan make music for the party what do you say?"

"free parties? Give me Money?"

"yep"

"it's a deal!" he said happy and we went to home.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

bea: hope yo like it!

Lorene: hope so couse I write this for a freaking month thanks of your dad!

Bea: sorry about that I didn't know he would sell his computer

Lorene: yes but I lost 2,000 words!

Bea: thanks of that we could not make this story very well…

Lorene: well you know what they said: 'the first time isn't the best'

Bea: yes we will make the next story better for sure!

…opinions: we wanted to make the first chapter introducing some of the characters in the story but not becoming friends…BUT NEXT TIME WILL BE BETTER!

On the next episode… the monkey team become friends! C'mon Lorene, can't you be a little more specific? Oh yes: reed it or otto will fart on your face…better? :x.


End file.
